


A Catfish Out of Water

by daffy2230



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, main paring is will/hannibal, rape not for hannibal/ will, will is 18 at start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffy2230/pseuds/daffy2230
Summary: Will Graham 'evolves' at an early age due to a traumatic circumstance. Due to this he grows to be the killer he was meant to be sooner than in the show, but as a consequence he finds himself fundamentally lonely. As he continues adapt to life and build his career as a criminal consultant (and a criminal) his world eventually collides with renowned psychologist Hannibal Lecter. They sense the same profound longing to be understood completely by an equal in each other, and attempt to woo each other. However, its  difficult for two solitary apex predators to attempt cohabitation.





	A Catfish Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> will starts at 18 but will not remain that age  
> he is not in high school

Louisiana -2002

 

Wills feet ached as he continued to trudge along the unpaved road, his hands gripped the bright red gasoline tank,he could taste the sweat beading above his upper lip. He couldn't see more than fifty feet in front of him. The beaming moon being his only guiding light. 

In the beginning the long trek from home had seemed an easy task. That was an hour past. There was no stone too big and no pebble too small to overcome. Will practically sped walked the entire journey. Dust billowing in his wake. However, doubling back was not as easy. He felt every stone through his threadbare shoes. 

Will thought to himself,  _ ‘there is definitely going to be some angry blisters on my feet tomorrow’ _

Will's father had insisted on the need for gasoline before the night was out. 

Robert had found a hole in the gas tank upon his arrival home. The red truck had sputtered and wheezed with a tragic ending that belied the unfortunate tragedy that had befallen it.  Will had kneeled next to his father to examine the problem. The strong chemical smell of gas permeated the air and infiltrated Wills senses. 

Robert needed to go to work in the morning, he was already treading on thin ice with his job at the diesel station. There could be no fuck ups .There was no other alternative; Robert needed gas for the truck and, due to Roberts bad knees, Will was going to be the one to retrieve it. 

Will had looked at his father and promised to return within the hour. But before his foot could hover above the first step down, Robert said in his thick Cajun accent, “Ey, boy, don’ be messin ‘round and gettn in strange cars. Majority of ‘em is up to no good. Jus’ keep ya eyes down and pay ‘em no mind.” with that last tidbit of advice Robert swung the screen door shut and disappeared inside. 

At the time Will thought it strange advice, there is never any cars passing by this time of the night. There would be no problem,

And as he walked the long trek back home from the gas station he maintained that belief. There was only the loud obtrusive sound of the cicadas echoing from the bald cypress trees. Wills ear caught the rustle of trees and lapping of water. The occasional owl hooted sharply through the air. Crickets played their piercing rhythm. A frog splashed from one shore to another.  These were the wild sounds that Will had grown up with. There in the boonies of Louisiana, cars seldom chose to travel. While it was natural for Will's father to be concerned for his son traveling alone so late at night, Will thought that there was no where else he felt safer.

This is why the loud rumbling of an engine surprised him. He heard it before he saw it. The abused truck started as a murmur and developed into a roar. The four by four sounded like it had seen better days. The belt screeched every minute, and the exhaust puttered in tandem with it. To Will the only thing more obnoxious than that sound was the ear splitting caterwauling that emanated from the passenger and driver,  “OH WHEN THE SAINTS! OH WHEN THE SAINTS COME MARCHING IN!! Oh lord I WANT TO BE IN THAT NUMBER!....”

Will was compelled to look  up from the dirt path and over his shoulder to see the passenger  of a rusty 1986 f150 leaning out the window and waving her arms maniacally. He quickly looked back down in the hopes that this unsavory truck would bypass him without incident.

To his mortification and horror he heard the pickup start to slow down. The music was lowered as well.  _ ‘Ah, well’ _ , he thought,  _ ‘at least the singing stopped.’ _

Will kept walking as the truck slowed to a snail's pace, keeping up with his ever increasing stride. From his peripheral vision he could see a woman in her late forties stare at him with her arms folded at the window of the truck. The couple stalked him in silence for several minutes. Staring , and assessing Will as he kept his steady march forward. 

The woman addressed Will with a strong southern accent, “ Where you going boy?”

Will kept his eyes down, hands clasped tightly on the gas tank, and body stiff as a plank.

“I said, where you going boy?”

“Don't see how that's any of your business” replied Will stubbornly .His heartbeat was racing. He wondered  _ ‘why can't these people just leave me alone?’ _

The woman unfolded  her arms to reach out and shove his shoulder, “There's no need to be  _ rude _ pretty boy. We just wanna know if you wanted some company to wherever you're going.”

“No, I’m fine”

She continued to stare at him with bloodshot blue eyes. Another minute passed then she turned to look at the driver , she spoke in a sly tone,, “Ey jared, does this boy look  _ fine _ to you. I mean he looks  _ very fine _ to me but what do you think hun?”

A man with stringy hair scoffed at his partners flirting and narrowed his eyes towards the road. Sparing a brief glance at Will, he replied, “ He don’t look like nothing special”

“Well that's a lie I think he looks  _ very _ special...why don't you tell us your name hun.”

It didn't take a genius to figure out that these people were up to no good. This woman was unnerving Will with her heavy predatory gazes and her demanding tone. Will could tell that this was a woman who didn't take no for an answer. Will finally stopped in his tracks. The tuck jumped to a startled stop with him, pebbles crunching beneath the tires. Dust floated around them in the dark.Will finally turned to confront them directly. “Listen, I don’t want a ride , I’m not giving you my name , and to be perfectly honest, you people can fuck off down the road for all I care”

The woman's lips turned down into a pinched frown, her eyes froze over. “You gotta learn to watch your mouth pretty boy, not everyone is as forgiving as me”

“Fuck off lady”

The lady kept her eyes on him as she began to franticly shuffle around for something in the truck. Will never took his eyes off her, he considered running but eventually realized that he could never outrun that truck. Shitty as it was. Will also considered tucking tail and ducking into the deep maze of the bayou nearby, but before that thought could finish crossing his mind the woman pointed a six shooter at him. His blood froze and his body seemed to stiffen even further, impossible as that seemed. A revolver was a fairly common gun to have in the south. Even his father had one in his garage. Bought from the right seller it was nearly untraceable. Will darkly thought of a phrase his father often said, _ ‘from the earth we emerge and to the earth we return, at least I’ll die amongst the cicadas and cypress ’ _

The radio played softly but with static in the background  _ oh lord i want to be in that number, when the saints go marching in! _

The woman gestured for him to step back with the gun as she creaked open the truck door. “Get in front of the truck and put the gas tank on the ground… Uh!uh! Slowly...gentle now baby...Jared!” the greasy man’s body leapt into action “get off the car, and leave the lights lit, I wanna see this assholes pretty face as I stuff him with lead.”    
Will’s back bumped against the dusty hood of the truck as the duo barricaded him in. He was between a rock and a hard place, or rather a truck and a gun. His ankle brushed against the gas tank at his feet. He had an idea, and it was a longshot, but in order for it to work he needed time. Will knew what he had to do. 

He stared the woman in the face, took in her posture, her clothes, the harsh lines that framed her face, from drugs or stress or both, and told her what he saw, 

“This isn't the first time you've done this. You’re too confident for me to have been your first.” Will looked at her pensively and spoke with gravitas, “But it's never been about death, it's about the control that seeps into your bones and the relief that rings out as they submit to your demands.”

The woman's hand tightened around the butt of the revolver, she wasn’t surprised at how talkative the man had become, they always got loud towards the end, she was surprised to hear what he was saying. She didn't even have to speak or explain this boy just seemed to understand. She wasn't high enough for this. 

Will seductively lowered his eyes in submission and dropped his voice to that of a deep soft murmur, “It's why you want to simultaneously escape reality and control it.  You don't want to kill me, you want something else.”

She looked at him suspiciously, “ Why are you being so willing now, huh? You couldn't wait to scutter on into the dark a couple minutes ago ”

“Because I didn't see you until now. I can give you what you want.”

She cautiously stalked towards him. Taking in his long lashes that shadowed his cheeks and his hunched form that made him smaller than he actually was. She lifted a hand to run down the softness of his smooth cheek, in a couple years he would grow stubble, but right now he was still a growing boy. Will felt a sliver of slime go down his spine as she continued to caress his face. He smelled the dryness and  nicotine on her breath. She had a musk often associated with mold clinging to her and it only increased as she leaned both hands on the side of him, the gun making a thud against the metal, she was literally framing him against the hood of the truck. Her breath tickled his ear as she leaned in and gently said “Baby...i'm gonna take what I want whether you're willing or not.” with that she moved her hand down his chest and under his shirt, embedding her nails in the skin and forcefully dragging down. Will sucked in a breath, pain flooding his senses . He felt his cock betray him by hardening slightly. He didn't want this, but his body didn't care. She reached the waistband of his pants and trailed a nail around the inside of the underwear. The woman took her finger out slightly to undo the button of the jeans and yank them slightly out of the way. Will’s breath quickened and seemed to stutter to a stop as she grasped his penis through the thin cotton of his underwear and stroked it harshly. Will thought to himself,  _ ‘i hate this, i hate this , i hate this.’  _  he knew that he couldn’t stop his body’s reaction to direct simulation, but he felt a little ashamed nonetheless. He didn't want his first time to happen like this. Being assaulted by a female tweaker, while her zombie tweaker boyfriend watches. Wills hands slipped from the hood, dirt from the rusty truck coating his palms, he worries that the truck would probably give him tetanus, if the woman assaulting him doesn't kill him first. 

After what seemed like ages of her molesting his privates, though it was probably only a couple minutes, he finally was given his chance to end this mockery of sexual intimacy. He waited for her to slip her hand under the cotton briefs, to firmly grasp his naked cock, to make his move. 

Will semi-faked a startled jump and knocked over the can of gasoline. Coating the woman from the knees down. He moved his hands to her waist to ‘steady’ himself. 

Will felt his small prize against his palm. He had been right, Will mentally jumped for joy, he had seen a lighter sticking out of her jacket pocket and had manage to  confiscate it without her knowing.

Being dragged back into the present moment, the woman simultaneously shoved Will harshly into the truck and  leapt about two feet back. Glaring daggers at Will and then at her clothing, which was now saturated with gasoline, she started to angrily yell, “You complete moron! You idiot look at what you've done! These were twenty dollar jeans you asshole!!” While her and Jared were busy staring at the absolute wreck Will had made of her jeans, Will quickly lit the lighter and threw at the woman's feet. 

“AAAGGGHHH!!!!” she screamed as the fire engulfed her legs and traveled up her body. The zombie was quickly trying to put her out with a blanket he got from the back. Will watched as she squirmed on the ground and moaned in pain. She dropped the gun on the ground and was trying to stop the progression of the dancing flames. Will saw the fire begin to lower so in an act of vengeance tossed more of the gasoline on her body. “AGGGGHHHH!!!!!PLEASE STOP!” she cried but her yells of agony reached no sympathetic ear besides that of her zombie servant. Her screams drowned out the cicadas, and the whispering rivers. It silenced the rustling trees. Will mourned the loss of his familiar bayou lullabies. However, he thought as he stared at her flailing body, _ ‘this isn't a completely unpleasant sound.’  _ Will buttened his pants back up and readjusted himself. He no longer feared arriving with blisters on his feet. He knew the memory of her caress would haunt him more. 

Will grabbed the revolver from the floor, wiping dust from it, he watched her loyal henchman Jared crying over her twitching body. He pressed the barrel against the back of his head and fired once   _ BANG!  _ The dead body slumped over the woman's charred skin. 

It was silent. The music of the wild slowly started to return in waves. Will felt his lungs expand fully and exhale. His heart was starting to decelerate. Suddenly his ears cottoned on to a noise. A shallow raspy inhale. Will walked to the inside of the truck and rifled through all its contents. He waded up fast food wrappers and loose beer cans of budweiser. He found old lotto tickets and accidentally touched something very sticky and white. He opened up the glove compartment and finally found something useful. A hook blade for flaying. Grasping the leather hilt he stepped out of the truck and purveyed the grizzly scene. It was terrifying and beautiful in equal measure. He felt his chest swell with power and an overwhelming feeling of righteousness. He felt at peace with himself.  Once again his meditation was disrupted by that smokers breathing. With his knife in hand he kneeled next to Jared's body and hovered over her. Her skin was seeping blood from the pink cracks the penetrated the now blackened skin. She looked like a barbie that had been attached to a rocket. Will saw her terrified eyes peering up at him. He leaned in close to her her and softly said, “ I saw you...but you never saw or expected me.” with that he lifted the hook knife to her throat and took in her last pathetic warble. The knife cut deeply and the blood bubbled and oozed out. It mixed with the dirt and coated his hands. He dropped the knife and sagged backward onto his ass. Resting his forearms on his knees. He caught a glimpse of the red gas tank and was relieved to realize that there was still some gas left for his dad to go to work. 

Will’s hand raked threw his hair as he looked up at the sky. “Shit!” he exclaimed out loud and then let out a huff of laughter, his father was gonna kill him. ‘ _ Well no point bathing in the headlights of the truck,’ _ he thought, ‘ _ it's time to go home and tell my dad what happened.’  _

As Will loaded the bodies into the back of the truck, he realized that the radio was still softly murmuring music. 

_ I fell into into the burning ring of fire! _

_ I fell down down down down into the deepest fire _

_ And it burns burns burns burns the ring of fire the ring of fire _

_ The ring of fire…. _

Will turned the radio up and began to chuckle. A few tears of mirth escaping his eyes every now and then. He thought  _ ‘How perfectly ironic’ _

After erasing all traces of evidence Will loaded himself into the truck and slammed the metal door with great force. He was not looking forward to the talk he was to have with his father.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not overly familiar with Louisiana so if you are i would love some info on that area and the people  
> i love constructive criticism so if you see any errors point them out  
> sangs- ring of fire (johnny cash)  
>  \- saints go marching(louis armstrong)


End file.
